1. Field of the Invention
The invention of the present application relates to fuel cells and to methodology for preparing the same. In particular, the invention relates to proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells and to the components and methodology for securing gas reservoir and/or current collector plates to PEMs.
2. The Prior Art Background
PEM fuel cells generally may be constructed in the form of assemblies which include a membrane with two electrodes, one on each side of the membrane. Such an assembly is generally referred to as a membrane and electrode assembly (MEA). A respective plate is placed in contact with each electrode. Typically each such plate has channels or compartments therein which act as fuel and oxidant reservoirs for the electrodes. When such plates are electrically conductive they may also act as electrical current collectors for the fuel cell.
In the past, and among other things, gaskets have often been utilized to seal the fuel and oxidant compartments from the ambient surroundings. Such gaskets are generally situated at the peripheral sides of the exposed membrane as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b which schematically depict a prior art PEM fuel cell. With reference to FIGS. 1a and 1b, the former depicts the fuel cell in an exploded condition while the latter depicts the assembled fuel cell. As shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the fuel cell 20 includes a fuel plate 22 having a fuel reservoir compartment or channels 24 and an oxidant plate 26 with oxidant reservoir compartment or channels 28. An MEA 30 is positioned between the plates 22, 26 and has its outer edges 30a, 30b compressed between gaskets 32a, 32b, 32c, 32d using nut and bolt assemblies 34a, 34b. 
Other prior art fuel cells are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,862, U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,445 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,914, the entireties of the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by this specific reference thereto.
It is necessary to insure a secure and appropriate seal around the edges of the membrane and so either compression must be applied via the plates or some sort of bonding material must be applied between the gasket and the membrane and between the gasket and the adjacent surfaces of the plates. Adhesion without the need for compressive means such as the nut and bolt assemblies 34a, 34b of FIG. 1b is desirable; however, finding a suitable bonding material for this application has been a very challenging task because the membranes used in such a fuel cell system undergo physical changes (i.e., swelling and shrinkage) as the same gain and lose water during operation.